


Wild

by AndromedaPrime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaPrime/pseuds/AndromedaPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee eagerly goes for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I was fairly skeptical about _RiD_ when I heard some of the finer details about it, but since I've gotten into the show I've really fallen in love with the characters. And, as custom, I have picked my OTP and written the best porn I can for them as my entry fic into this continuity :B
> 
> Fic can also be found on [Tumblr](http://andromedaprime.tumblr.com/post/112574430163/title-wild-summary-bumblebee-eagerly-goes-for-a).

The feeling of the Dinobot’s glossa in his valve was a strange thing.

The feeling of  _ anything  _ other than his own digits stuffed in his valve, driving him to an overload, was strange, period.

Bumblebee parted his legs further and moaned quietly, placing his servo on Grimlock’s helm and gently putting more pressure on the Dinobot’s helm as a gesture for him to continue.

Grimlock seemed all too happy to indulge the lieutenant, putting his face against the very wet valve in front of him and stretching his glossa as far as it could go, pushing it further in between the soaked folds. He purred against the yellow mech’s pelvic plating. The vibrations went straight through Bumblebee’s valve and straight up to his spark.

His moan increased in volume, and his doorwings flattened against his backplates.

The Dinobot chuckled against him. “Good?” came a muffled question.

It sent more vibrations through his body, and Bumblebee answered with another moan. “Y-yes. More,  _ please _ .”

Grimlock swirled his glossa inside the yellow mech’s valve, smirking as he rubbed over each little sensitive cluster of nodes. Bumblebee’s legs twitched violently, and his armor rattled on his frame. His hips suddenly thrust up into Grimlock’s face, which scratched the paint and put some dents into it. The yellow mech clapped his servos over his mouth and darted his optics downward, expression of utter embarrassment on his faceplates.

“I’m… sorry, Grimlock.”

“Whoa,” Grimlock laughed. “Someone’s a lil’ eager.”

“Y-you can say that.” He was still embarrassed, but Bumblebee had to laugh at himself. “Sorry, it’s just been a while.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Grimlock moved away from the yellow bot’s valve and inserted a digit into the valve, stroking the inner walls. Bumblebee’s hips jerked again under the sudden intrusion, and his mouth fell open as he gasped out loud, valve rippling and clenching around the sharp digit. “Like this?”

Unable to find the words to speak, the lieutenant nodded frantically. His arms shot out and grabbed Grimlock’s frame as he ground his hips against the servo stuffed up against his pelvic plating. His mouth was open in a wide “O”-shape, and his optics were near-white which was a sign that he was close to overload. The Dinobot couldn’t let that happen, not this quickly.

Grimlock savored the wanton moans falling from the smaller mech’s vocalizer. He leaned down again, fixing his sharp dentae around the sensitive anterior node located right on top of the valve folds. He was careful with his teeth, making certain to not bite through metalmesh and draw energon as he scraped his dentae around the node.

It drove Bumblebee wild. Grimlock heard his intakes hitch and felt his legs twitch then kick.

Bumblebee’s moans were like high grade to his audio receptors. They were amazing and intoxicating, and he had to have more.

Grimlock continue thrusting his digits into the slick valve as he swiped his glossa over the anterior node, loving the variety of noises and words that came from the yellow lieutenant’s vocalizer. After a few moments he withdrew his digits and tauntingly licked his glossa over the folds of Bumblebee’s valve.

“Oooh Grimlock,” Bumblebee moaned, the sound turning into a high-pitched squeak as Grimlock pressed roughly on the anterior node with his index digit. He pressed it over and over again in rapid succession, eliciting startled gasps from the yellow mech.

“G-Grimlock  _ please! _ ” Bumblebee gasped, both servos clamping onto the top of the Dinobot’s helm and pressing down. “Please, I need you,” he choked on a loud moan. He was close to overload, again.

Grimlock pulled back his entire frame this time, smiling brightly with shiny lipplates at the yellow Autobot beneath him. Bumblebee was the image of a mess, sprawled out on the ground with his wings flat, legs spread open and valve soaked to the point that lubricant leaked into the dirt below. He arched his hips slightly, breathing loudly, chassis rising up and down.

“So what do you want me to do, Bee?” Grimlock asked, smiling as he used the tip of his digit to circle the puffed and wet folds.

Bumblebee’s glare could have melted the armor on his frame. He bucked his hips and hissed. “Get in me.”

The Dinobot smirked, and was about to spread Bee’s legs even further so accommodate his width when he thought of something else. He shook his head and sat on the ground, pulling a shaking Bumblebee with him and putting him on his lap.

The yellow mech was desperate for some sort of contact, kissing the much larger mech all over his faceplates. Grimlock laughed softly and retracted his interfacing panel, erect and wet spike jutting against Bumblebee’s abdominal plates. The smaller mech moaned and wrapped his digits around Grimlock’s spike, tugging lightly at it and rubbing his thumb over it before lifting his frame.

It was Grimlock’s turn to shiver in arousal as the wet folds of Bumblebee’s valve brushed across the tip of his spike. Bumblebee placed his servos on Grimlock’s shoulder struts, taking a deep breath and steadying himself before he sank down, taking the entirety of the Dinobot’s thick spike in one fell swoop.

_ Primus _ the girth of the spike was impressive. It completely filled Bumblebee’s valve, hitting the back nodes and it pulsed with arousal and energon and fluids flowing under the plating. The hypersensitive nodes in his valve picked up the twitches.

“C’mon,” Bumblebee sighed, rolling his hips and looking desperately at the Dinobot. “Move, c’mon.”

Grimlock sighed at the feeling of his spike inside of the lieutenant mech’s wet valve. He placed his servos at Bumblebee’s hips and gently guided him up and down, off and back onto his leaking spike. Their aroused moans and heavy breaths mingled with the sounds of their pelvic plating clanging together.

Bumblebee rolled his hips again, sighing aloud. He began a tempo of lifting up and down in rapid sequence, spike and valve making squelching noises from their combined lubricants as he rode the Dinobot’s thick, long spike. The walls of his valve rippled and clenched tightly at the foreign spike, dragging off and then back on with each lift of hips.

“Th-that,” Grimlock closed his optics and rolled his hips too, lifting them up and down to meet Bumblebee’s own hips and the tempo of his movement. “Feels good. Feels really good.”

Chuckling softly, Bumblebee moved one servo away from Grimlock’s shoulder strut and moved it to his valve, rubbing frantically at his anterior node. He pinched it lightly and held back a yelp of pain/pleasure, still riding the Dinobot’s spike with fervor.

The Dinobot seemed to enjoy it. Grimlock’s helm was thrown back and his dentae bit down on his glossa as he did his best to stay quiet as possible.

Who knew if any humans or their teammates would walk in on them.

“Primus, ah,” Bumblebee gasped as he slipped a digit inside his valve alongside the thick girth of Grimlock’s length. “I won’t be able to hold on much longer,” he breathed in a soft voice thick with arousal.

Grimlock rolled his hips into Bumblebee’s and wrapped his arms around the smaller, yellow mech, growling deep in his chassis. “Me too.”

Another roll of his hips later, and Bumblebee groaned as he finally reached completion, lubricants gushing out of the opening of his valve and onto Grimlock’s pelvic plating. Grimlock thrust three more times into the rippling, spasming valve of the yellow mech before he spurt transfluids into Bumblebee’s valve.

Both mechs collapsed onto the ground, sighing heavily, engines running, and fans working overtime to cool their heated frames.

Bumblebee sighed and nuzzled his faceplates into the crook of Grimlock’s neck, giving another taunting roll of his hips before he arched his aft into the air, letting the Dinobot’s spike fall out of his valve.

He laughed at the disappointed noise that the green mech made, and gently butted his helm into Grimlock’s before he went into recharge.

Grimlock followed not too long after.

The Dinobot’s last thought before he succumbed to recharge was that maybe they should have cleaned up.

Eh.

If they were found like this… well, the team had to know sooner or later.


End file.
